


The One with the Friendly Competition

by roryfox



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryfox/pseuds/roryfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendly trivia competition to see who knows who better on the U.S.S Enterprise: Kirk and Bones vs Uhura and Chekov.<br/> </p><p>Based on the twelfth episode of the fourth season of Friends ("The One with the Embryos") where the gang plays trivia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the Friends episode in which this fic will be mirroring I highly suggest watching it (of course not required to understand this fic, but the episode is very funny and iconic). Some parts of this story are mirrored almost exactly, of course changed for content.
> 
> Just a nice one-shot with my favorite gang. While the new films are a blessing (of course problematic and, in some cases, a curse) they don't focus much on the downtime where the crew just hangs out. All of these people, especially the bridge crew, are friends (as we see in TOS) but since the films are Hollywood blockbusters they focus more on the plot than the characters. I thought this would be a nice little thing to look into the dynamics of our favorite pals.
> 
> Some of the facts listed here are actual canon in the comic-verse (Star Trek: Ongoing) but an equal amount were fabricated.
> 
> Thank you thank you to my beta Leem who stayed up editing my grammar and is the Kirk to my Bones always.

“I totally know you better.” McCoy opened the door to the break room to find Jim sitting on the table, legs swinging as he spoke to Uhura, who was rolling her eyes. “Totally.”

“What’s this about?” The Southerner called, walking up to the table. Chekov was sitting on the other side of Uhura, and he turned and smiled as the doctor stood next to him, his hand stroking the top of the Russian’s head.

“Uhura thinks she knows me better than I know her.” Kirk crossed his arms. “I’m the captain of this ship. It’s my job to know everyone.” His gaze went to Chekov, who was still looking up at McCoy. “Chekov included.”

“You’ll have to get in line on that one.” McCoy smirked as the ensign chuckled. Jim slid off of the table as Spock walked into the break room.

“You two are gross, you know that? Just disgusting, all in love and whatever. Totally gross.” He turned to Spock, hands on his hips. “What do you think, babe?”

“I have asked you not to call me that.”

“That’s not what you were saying…” Spock turned to Uhura and cut the captain off. 

“What seems to be the debate?”

“The captain seems to believe he knows me better than I know him.” Uhura turned her gaze the Kirk, who was wearing a wide grin. “He’s wrong.”

“Psh, whatever. Between Bones and I, we know everyone on this ship.”

“Don’t drag me into this, Jim.”

“Wait, that’s an interesting proposition.” Uhura smiled. “Let’s put that to the test, what do you think? Pavel and I against you two, who knows who better.”

“No way in hell am I--” McCoy started, taking his hand out of Chekov’s hair to cross his arms.

“As much I love a good match, one that Bones and I would surely win, some of us actually have work to do.” The captain winked at her jokingly.

“Scared you’ll lose?”

Kirk rolled his eyes. “Not a chance.” He shifted to the Vulcan. “What do you say, Spock? Wanna make the questions? That way it’s fair and whatever.”

“Questions to… test what you know about your opponents.” Spock said slowly. “That can be arranged.”

“Great!” Kirk shouted, noticing both McCoy and Chekov opening their mouths to, likely, object. “Here, tomorrow, then. Same time.” With that, Kirk left the room, leaving the other three wondering what they’d gotten themselves into.

 

The following day McCoy walked into the break room to find Spock standing at the far wall setting up a projection screen. Kirk was sitting on the table, Uhura on the far side mumbling to the Vulcan as he typed on his PADD. Chekov, who was sitting at the table, legs crossed underneath him, got up at his entrance and came over with a smile.

“Ready for the game, Len?”

“I have long shifts. I could be using my break to, I don’t know, relax, get a snack, or maybe take a damn break.” He found himself smiling as he complained, something that happened more frequently when Chekov was around. The damn kid was seriously getting in his head.

“This is gonna be fun, Bones!” Jim shouted from his spot on the table.

“Whatever you say.”

“If you are all ready.” Spock said, gathering the attention of the room. “I will explain the game.” He waited a moment before continuing, tapping on his PADD as everyone gathered around the four seats he’d arranged. “Everyone will answer six questions. The first team to answer the most questions will win. There are four categories.” He stepped aside, projecting a board with cards glowing under titles, each card sporting one of the names of the players. “Academy, Fears and Annoyances, Preferences, and Open Secrets.”

“What the hell do you mean by “open secrets”?” McCoy raised an eyebrow.

“Things you choose to believe no one knows but, in fact, they do. Such as the beginnings of your relationship with Mr. Chekov.” Spock replied and damn if the doctor didn’t see a trace of a smirk on his lips. Chekov blushed and smiled, lowering his gaze as Uhura giggled. “Shall we begin?”

“You are going down!” Jim jeered, leaning to McCoy as they all took their seats. “We’re totally gonna smoke ‘em, I know Uhura like the back of my hand.” He turned his gaze to Spock. “Second only to this devilishly handsome fellow, of course.” McCoy rolled his eyes as Uhura huffed. 

“Where’s Christine? I’m surrounded by couples, why can’t I have my better half?”

“The captain and I are not a… couple… officially speaking.” Spock turned back to the board. Jim opened his mouth to retort but the Vulcan cut him off. “Let’s begin. I will flip a coin to see who goes first, as that seems the most logical and unbiased solution.” Spock then took a small coin out of his pocket and flipped it in the air. It fell to the ground and there was silence as everyone stared at the outcome. Spock sighed. “I’ll flip it again and this time someone will call it.”

“Well this is getting off to a great start.” McCoy mumbled as Kirk laughed. 

“Tails!” Uhura shouted as Spock redid the flip. The coin landed.

“It is heads.” Spock picked it up and put it in his pocket. “Which category to begin?”

“Academy!” Jim shouted, everyone turning and looking at him with wide eyes. He shrugged. “What, I’m excited.”

Spock tapped the card and cleared his throat. “True or False: Mr. Chekov was the youngest person to ever be accepted into Starfleet Academy.”

Jim opened his mouth but McCoy spoke first. “False. He would’ve been but he couldn’t make his first exam.” There was a moment of silence and he crossed his arms. “What? Don’t look all surprised.” He locked eyes with the navigator, who was starting to turn pink again. “He got caught in a snowstorm and couldn’t make it. However his academic record, obviously flawless, allowed him a retake the following year. He practically aced the thing.”

Spock nodded. “That is correct, Doctor.” He swiped the card away and marked down a point. “Uhura, Chekov, your turn.”

“Same category.” Uhura said sweetly, straightening her back.

Spock nodded, tapping another card. “How long were Kirk and McCoy roommates in the Academy?”

“Two years. McCoy found a single for the last year because Jim is quite possibly the worst roommate alive.” Uhura responded.

“I am not!” Jim shouted before glancing at his partner. “Right, Bones?”

“You brought people back every other night.” The doctor growled. “Not that I mind your… active sex life but I was in med track, I was busy.”

“But I was considerate! I offered for you to join loads of times! I--”

“Uhura is correct.” Spock interrupted, swiping the card and marking a point. “Next?”

“Fears and Annoyances.” McCoy offered, Jim practically bouncing in the chair next to him.

“What is Uhura’s biggest fear?” Jim and Leonard looked at each other for a moment before the captain leaned and whispered in his friend’s ear. McCoy pulled away quickly.

“Jim, I don’t think her biggest fear is being without you.” Kirk laughed, shooting Uhura a grin as she sighed loudly. “It’s being illiterate.”

“Correct. You could have also said…”

“Being mute, forgetting language, and praying mantises.” Jim winked at her before turning to Spock. “We should get an extra point.”

“Next.” The first officer stated, turning to the next group.

“Let’s go with open secrets.” Chekov smiled. “Sounds interesting.”

Spock pulled the card on his PADD. “Doctor McCoy’s favorite music genre.”

“Now wait a second, how is that an open…” Leonard leaned forward in his chair, eyebrows narrowing.

“He says that it’s current rock and roll when it’s actually new wave bluegrass from the late 2100s.” Chekov practically shouted, causing McCoy to shut his mouth. “It reminds him of home.” He smiled sheepishly.

Spock turned to the doctor, who could feel himself blushing. “That is how it is an open secret. Mr. Chekov is correct.” 

McCoy leaned back in the chair with a huff before mumbling “preferences.”

“Uhura’s favorite language that she can proficiently speak and write.”

Jim’s eyes went wide, turning to Bones. “I… don’t know.” He could feel Uhura smirking without looking at her. “Ummm… is it… it’s not… standard, it’s not Vulcan, it’s….”

“Andorian.” McCoy blurted.

“Andorian?!” Jim almost yelled. “What are you doing?!”

“I took a shot.”

“You’re shooting with Andorian!?”

“Andorian is correct.” Spock interrupted.

“Nice shooting!” Jim shouted, turning to Uhura and grinning. “Not out yet.”

“Not yet.” She held the smirk. “Same category.”

“The captain’s favorite color.”

Uhura opened her mouth then closed it. She turned to Chekov, who shrugged helplessly. “Uh….”

“Do you not know?” Kirk was squirming in his chair. “You don’t know my favorite color?”

“Uh…” Uhura tapped her foot. “Yellow?”

“That is incorrect.” Spock flicked the card. “The answer is blue.”

“And not because of Spock.” Kirk smirked. “What’s the score now?”

“Three to two.”

“We’ve totally got it.” Kirk looked at his partner and smiled, noticing that the doctor was sitting forward in his seat with a small smile on his face. “Is Bonesy having fun?”

“Just play the damn game. We’ll take preferences.”

“Where does Mr. Chekov go when he is feeling overwhelmed?”

“Engineering.” McCoy stated, ignoring the look Jim was giving him for knowing the answer off the top of his head. “He likes to see the interworkings of the ship, how everything fits together perfectly like a puzzle. Says it’s calming.” He turned to see Chekov looking at him with almost disbelief. “I listen when you talk, darlin’.”

“Get a room!” Jim cut in after a moment of the two staring at each other. “Is he right or not?”

“That is correct.”

“Fears and annoyances.” Uhura called out, not waiting for Spock to ask. He cocked his eyebrow at her before continuing.

“Something that annoys the captain the most.”

Surprisingly, Chekov spoke before Uhura could open her mouth. “Being talked down to, sir.”

Kirk turned to Chekov quickly before redirecting his gaze at Bones.

“Don’t look at me, he’s a bright kid.”

“That is correct.” All of the players were now sitting on the edge of their seats; even Chekov seemed to catch onto the competitive spirit. Jim didn’t think he’d ever seen the kid so determined to beat someone before.

“Category?” Kirk looked up at Spock.

“Open secrets.”

“In academy, Uhura had a brief romantic relationship. Name with whom.”

Kirk turned to Bones, who shrugged. “Don’t look at me, you knew her better than I did.” The captain closed his eyes, going through everyone from the academy he could think of.

“Gaila?”

“That is correct.”

His eyes shot open. “Wait, are you serious?” He turned to Uhura, eyes wide. “Seriously?”

“What? I was trying to figure out my sexuality.” She rolled her eyes. “Get that look off your face.”

“Was it when I was with her?”

“I don’t think that’s relevant. Also, you slept with her, like, twice, I doubt that counts as being ‘with her’.”

“It was totally when I was with her.” Jim turned and nudged Bones. “I secondhand kissed Uhura.”

“Don’t know if that’s something I’d brag about, Jim.”

“Let’s move on, shall we?” Uhura butted in. “Back to fears and annoyances.”

“What’s Doctor McCoy’s biggest fear?”

“Space.” Uhura said quickly before putting her hand on her mouth and turning to Chekov. “I should have cleared that answer with you.”

“Don’t have to.” McCoy turned to Spock. “If he knows me that’s the right answer.”

Spock nodded. “That’s correct. I also would’ve taken losing Ch…”

“Next.” McCoy interrupted quickly. “This isn’t touchy-feely confession hour. Jim, pick the category.”

“Reminder, gentlemen, that this is for the win.”

“Academy.”

Spock nodded. “Where did Uhura and Chekov meet?”

“I mean… the Academy.” Kirk grinned.

Spock fought the urge to roll his eyes “Be more specific.”

Uhura watched as the grin slowly faded from the captain’s face. “You don’t know, do you?”

“Let me think.”

“You totally don’t know.”

Kirk turned to Bones, who shrugged. “You’re not helping.”

“Chekov spent a lot of time in the library.” McCoy offered. Kirk sighed, turning to Spock. 

“Let’s go with library.”

“That is incorrect.” Kirk cursed under his breath. “They met in class. One of my classes, to be specific.” Jim groaned as Spock turned to the other team. “Seems you two will get another chance. Category?”

“Let’s end on Open Secrets then.” Uhura smiled at Kirk. “Seems fitting.”

Spock nodded. “To tie the game, true or false: The captain and Doctor McCoy were in a brief relationship in the Academy.”

“That… depends,” Chekov said slowly, “on what you constitute as a relationship.”

“For the sake of the game, we will define a relationship as going on dates and being more physically affectionate, in public as well as in private.”

“God help me.” McCoy muttered, feeling his ears grow hot.

“Then false. The captain and… Doctor McCoy only shared… brief physical intimacies.”

“Oh my god.” McCoy groaned at the phrasing, putting his face in his hands.

“What, Bones, you ashamed?”

“I’m going to strangle you.” He didn’t have to look up to know that Jim was wearing a shit-eating grin. “Let’s keep this moving then, Mr. Spock.”

“That answer was correct.” There was a pause before the Vulcan stated, “we have a tie.”

“A tie?” McCoy looked up to see both Jim and Uhura looking at Spock in light annoyance.

“Both teams have answered five correct questions.”

“Well, then we continue until someone wins.” Uhura said simply.

“I prepared for the likely fact that both teams would succeed.” Spock looked down at his PADD. “A lightning round. Each team will get thirty seconds to answer as many questions as they can. Whoever answers the most will win.” He turned to Kirk and McCoy. “Would you two like to go first?”

“C’mon, Bonesy.” Jim smiled, the two of them standing. “Alright, bring it.”

“I didn’t sign up for a damn lightening round.” McCoy mumbled as Spock set the timer.

“Ready?” They both nodded. “Time starts… now. What was the name of Chekov’s dog growing up?”

“Chita.” McCoy answered.

“Correct. What is Uhura’s least favorite Earth food?”

“Mayonnaise. Unless you mean actual food in which case tuna.” Kirk replied.

“The answer was tuna, but mayonnaise will also suffice. What do Uhura, Chekov, and Sulu lovingly call themselves?”

“The Three Musketeers.” Kirk answered, turning to his opponents briefly. “Which is really nerdy, by the way.” Uhura rolled her eyes.

“Correct. What was the first ship Uhura was assigned to?” Kirk opened his mouth, the word Enterprise on his lips, but he knew that wasn’t right.

“Five seconds.”

“U.S.S. Farragut.” Kirk blurted.

“That is correct.” Spock lowered the PADD. “You got four correct.” He turned to Uhura and Chekov. “You two will have to get five for the win.”

“We got this.” Uhura turned to Chekov and smiled sweetly before looking back at Spock. “Ready.”

“Time starts… now. How old was Kirk when he stole his step-father’s car?”

“Thirteen.” Uhura answered.

“Correct. When McCoy was a kid what was his dream profession?”

“Basketball player.” Chekov replied, glancing at the doctor. “I listen, too.” McCoy rolled his eyes.

“Correct. What were Doctor McCoy’s first words to the captain?”

“I may throw up on you!” Uhura and Chekov said in unison. McCoy let out a loud sigh, sitting back in his chair as Kirk laughed.

“Correct. What is the name of the captain’s mother’s brother?”

“Seriously?” Uhura gaped at him. “How the hell…”

“Two seconds.”

“Frank!” Chekov shouted. Spock shut off the timer, looking at the two of them. 

“That is correct.”

“How did you know that?” Uhura turned to Chekov, eyes wide. When he just shrugged, eyes wide in excitement, the lieutenant hugged him. “That was amazing.” A  
light blush came over his face at the praise.

“We have another tie.” Spock stated, closing down his PADD as the two parted.

“We tied the tie breaker.” Kirk said slowly.

The Vulcan nodded. “It seems as if you all know each other equally well.”

“That means no one wins!” The captain groaned.

McCoy clapped him on his back. “Also means no one loses. Take what you can get.” Kirk rolled his eyes as the doctor went over the Chekov, ruffling the young ensign’s hair (the closest he’d get to physical affection in front of all these people, especially Jim who’d teased him for days after the first time they’d kissed in front of him) before heading to the door. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I actually have a job to do.”

Chekov went up to Kirk, shaking his hand. “Good game, Captain.” Kirk huffed as the young ensign followed after the doctor.

“We’re evenly matched.” Uhura spoke behind him. Kirk turned and rolled his eyes at her.

“I like to win.”

“That’s something we both have in common; we both like being the best.” With that, Uhura went towards the door, pausing as it opened. “Rematch sometime.” She called over her shoulder.

“You’re on.”


End file.
